Crossy Road Wiki:Challenge of the Week
__TOC__ Rules *To suggest a challenge, go to Project Talk:Challenge of the Week *Maximum 3 suggestions per user per week. *On Sunday, the suggestion with the most votes becomes that week's challenge. Another set of suggestions will be put up to vote. Current Voting Have you done last week's challenge? Yes No Past Challenges 10th January - 17th January: Lurking in the Shadows Play as Framed! and get a score of 50 without being seen 3rd January - 10th January: Hamburger Feast Play as Rocky and collect 50 hamburgers (can be done in multiple runs) 27th December - 3rd January: Snowball Fight Get hit with one of the yeti's snowballs whilst playing as the yeti. 13th December - 27th December: Pac-Man 2 5 6 In 2 turns, kill 5 ghosts, eat 6 power pellets, and get a score of 256 playing as Pac-Man. 6th December - 13th December: Pac-lice Get run over by police car when using Pac-Man. 29th November - 6th December: Double Kill Blacken two cars at once with Epoch. 22th November - 29th November: Hungry Chicken Collect 20 pellets with Pac-Chicken. 15th November - 22th November: Fancy Score Get a high score with Fancy Gent and Fancy Lady. 8th November - 15th November: Llama Duo Play As Llama and keep both llamas alive until you reach a score of 50. 25th October - 8th November: Halloween Challenge: Ghosty Get the Forget-Me-Not ghost to appear before scoring 150. 18th October - 25th October: Ghostly Whale Land on Hipster whale with all 4 ghosts. 11th October - 18th October: Ant Nobody Got Time For This? playing as echidna - eat 3 groups of ants 4th October - 11th October: Lucky Week Step on a four leaf clover while playing as leprechaun. 27th September - 4th October: One Direction Achieve a score of 50 by only moving forward (no left, right and backward) 20th September - 27th September: Killing his Twin Get squished by a Drop Bear while playing as Koala! 13th September - 20th September: Boom Boom BOOM Hit the rocket truck with Michael Boom. 6th September - 13th September: Will it Float? Land on Hipster Whale using Hipster whale 30th August - 6th September: The Coin Magnet From Down Under Using ANY mascot added in the Australian Update, collect 15 in one run. 23th August - 30th August: Rocket Boom Get run over by a Rocket Truck while playing as Michael Boom 17th August - 23th August: Confirming their Existence Land on Nessie using Nessie 9th August - 16th August: Double 50 Achieve a score of 50 using the Llama, keeping both of them alive 2nd August - 9th August: A Wild Ghost Appears Gather 20 or more flowers with Forget-Me-Not 26th July - 2nd August: Save the Trees Get to lane 150 with the Dragon without burning any trees! 20th May - 26th July: Legal Difficulty Get run over by a police car as Bobby 11th May - 17th May: Follow the Leader How far can you take the Llama in a single run? 4th May - 10 May: Close Encounters of the Small Kind Beat your high score using the Flea, the Butterfly and the Leprechaun! 20th April - 3rd May: School Run Play as the Schoolgirl 100 times! 13th April - 19th April: Nuts About Nuts How many acorns can you collect as the Squirrel? 6th April - 12th April: Raving Rabbits Happy Easter! To celebrate, beat your high score using every rabbit! 30th March - 5th April: Lord of the Roads Beat your high score twice as The Mad Wizard and twice as The Dark Lord! 23rd March - 29th March: Aussie Road Beat your high score using 5 different Australian mascots! 16th March - 22nd March: What’s the Time, Mr. Wolf? Clock a total of 48 hours gameplay as the Wolf. 9th March - 15th March: Don’t Panic! Get a score containing the digits ‘4’ and ‘2’, using either Epoch or Specimen 115. 2nd March - 8th March: Drop the Bear Get killed by the Drop Bear 50 times! 23rd Feb - 1st March: New Year, New Scores Beat your high score 5 times, using any of these mascots: Fortune Chicken, Xi, Cai Shen, Dragon or the Giddy Goat!